geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Krazy Kid
Krazy Kid, real name Chad Adamowicz, (born March 19, 1987) is the twin brother of then-president of the Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation, Psycho. He is known to being the company's only Light Heavyweight Champion, since Psycho's biased results always had him victorious in every sense of the word. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Light Heavyweight Champ and Ministry (August-September 2001) When the EIWF opened its doors, Krazy Kid was placed in the first ever match against Yoshihiro Tajiri for the Light Heavyweight Championship. His victory was the first of many unfair results. The following show, it was believed Psycho was behind "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in his battle against the Undertaker. This wasn't the case as the owner turned on the Texas Rattlesnake and got the Deadman the win. Him, Krazy Kid, Kane, Undertaker, and the Acolytes formed the Ministry stable the next show. Because of his unfairness to the roster, Gemini organized a Rebellion while Shawn MIchaels brought in D-Generation X. With two other stables breathing down his neck, Psycho had his Ministry brothers fight them off while he took on an enraged Austin. At the War pay-per-view, Krazy Kid won a triple threat match against Jared Matulevich and X-Pac. A week later, he won the Hardcore Title off of fellow Ministry member, Chris Jericho, in a cage match, though it was a fact that Jericho was suppose to have won. The biasedness and unfair treatment from Psycho soon garnered a chunk of the roster to turn against him and the Ministry. This rebellion was christened the WWF Rebellion, led by Gemini Drake and John Hawley. As soon as they debuted, Psycho was taken off-screen to give them a chance to demonstrate their talents. Though he was told to stay away, he had Krazy Kid and Chris Jericho attack Gemini and Rob Van Dam during their WWF Title matches. At the WWF exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction, Krazy Kid and Jericho fought against WWF members, Max Turner and Meeko, in what was only described as a slaughter for the EIWF. Feud with X-Pac (September 2001) After Gemini became the "true voice" for the WWF Rebellion, Krazy Kid and Psycho broke away from the Ministry after Undertaker had hired both Lita and Mahalia. Him, Psycho, Justin Credible, the Hardy Boyz, and a third brother Chaos Kid (Kid in a blond wig) formed Team Incredible. Soon enough, they recruited Booker T and Tajiri, to fight off the WWF Rebellion and the Ministry. Throughout the month of September, Rebellion member of WWF Cruiserweight Champion X-Pac, constantly challenged Krazy Kid to face him man-to-man. Within those weeks, Kid had X-Pac face off against both Tajiri and Chaos Kid consecutively, softening him up for the Uprising pay-per-view. At the event, in a unification bout, Krazy Kid unfairly won after punching out X-Pac with a pair of brass knuckles. Tag Team Champion (October 2001) Sometime after Uprising, X-Pac got his rematch against Kid for the Cruiserweight Title, but the opportunity was stolen away from him when Triple H had interfered. Kid remained off-screen after this. At the same time, Krazy Kid began cosplaying as Elmer Fudd and maintaining his Chaos Kid persona. As Chaos Kid, he and Tajiri defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Ron Popeil and Adrian Pollack for their titles. As Fudd, he and "Bugs Bunny" - cosplayed by Psycho - won the Tag Team Titles off the Hardy Boyz. At Death Penalty, he lost the Tag Team titles back to the Hardyz. In November, he lost the WWF Tag Team Championship to Popeil and Pollack after being threatened with a lawsuit by WWF Attorney Leah Cox. Final Countdown and shut-down (December 2001-January 2002) Once Chaos Kid was out of the way, Krazy Kid returned to his former gimmick in time to do battle once again, against rival X-Pac, in a final unification bout. History repeated itself, as yet again, Kid cheated to get both titles in his grasp. In January, the EIWF was slowly dying off from lack of direction and Psycho's writing. Mahalia tried to respark life into the fed by starting a storyline where she, Daffney, and Zenkai capture Christina's kayfabe baby. But Christina had other plans and had Psycho negate the storyline. Mahalia couldn't take any more of the favoritism and cut a shoot promo on her departure. Gemini soon followed, and he and John took the entire roster with them. With the roster gone, Psycho cut his own shoot promo where he called them all "pussies," "retards," and "faggots," all while stating he "wanted his life back." McQuality came out after and kicked him in the groin after what looked like a handshake. The WWF Owner got on a mic and said to Psycho before the camera stopped rolling, "The Rebellion has won the invasion." Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Psycho, Krazy Kid, Zack Degeneres, and Christina Ittner had formed a stable called the EIWF to try to take over the WWF. However, they were mainly jobbers, a punishment for how they treated the others. Despite numerous chances at the Tag Team Titles, the Cruiserweight, and even the Television Title, they failed each time. Krazy Kid's biggest feud was against Slappy and X-Pac for the Cruiserweight Title. After winning it in a triple threat match, he lost the title back to X-Pac at the Judgment Day pay-per-view. The EIWF stars were released after the event. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) Psycho reopened the EIWF in June 2002, claiming everything has changed, and that he wasn't the owner, but Vince McMahon. This ploy worked on a few returning superstars, like Max Turner, Lita, the Hardyz and Rain, and Chris Jericho. In the first show, Krazy Kid was believed to lose the EIWF Light Heavyweight Title match to Max, but surprised everyone by winning. The event in quesion sent many into a rage they quit. The last show on July 4th saw Psycho and Krazy Kid defeating Kevin Nash and Max Turner in a tag match before the company was announced to be closing due to bad ratings and people quitting. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Though Psycho and Krazy Kid signed on for the IWF, they were never used, thus released early on in their contracts. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Krazy Swanton (High-angle senton bombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyVQczQNQ7I) - 2001-current *Krazy Bomb (Sitdown powerbomb) - 2001-current *Fear Factor (Sitdown facebusterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf4cmWG4FbU) - 2001 (as Chaos Kid) - mocking X-Pac Signature Moves *Flying clothesline *Super Kick - mocking Shawn Michaels Nicknames *Psycho's Favorite Brother *Thief - by the WWF roster Entrance Themes As Krazy Kid *"My Generation" by Limp Bizkit (2001-current) - EIWF/IWF theme *"Feel So Numb" by Rob Zombie (2002) - WWF Theme As Chaos Kid *"Feel So Numb" by Rob Zombie (2001) As Elmer Fudd *"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" by William Lava (2001) Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Light Heavyweight Championship - 2 times *EIWF Hardcore Championship *EIWF Tag Team Championship (1 w/Psycho/"Bugs Bunny") Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Cruiserweight Championship - 3 times Trivia Coming soon Category:Villains Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Category:Fanfiction